moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film)
|language = English |budget = $35 million |gross = $115.6 million}} A Nightmare on Elm Street is a 2010 American slasher horror film directed by Samuel Bayer, produced by Michael Bay and written by Wesley Strick and Eric Heisserer as a remake of Wes Craven's 1984 original film of the same name, which revolves around a group of teenagers who are being stalked in their dreams by an enigmatic man named Freddy Krueger. Michael Bay and Platinum Dunes produced the remake for New Line Cinema, as an intention to reboot the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise, with the cast of Jackie Earle Haley, Kyle Gallner, Rooney Mara, Katie Cassidy, Thomas Dekker and Kellan Lutz. This production makes it the ninth installment of the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. The film was released by Warner Bros. on April 30, 2010. Plot Kris Fowles (Katie Cassidy) goes to the Springwood Diner to meet with her boyfriend, Dean Russel (Kellan Lutz), who falls asleep at the table and meets a man covered in burn scars, wearing a red and green sweater, a fedora and a clawed glove on his hand. The burned man cuts Dean's throat in the dream, but in reality it appears that Dean is cutting his own throat as his friend, waitress Nancy Holbrook (Rooney Mara), looks on with Kris. At Dean's funeral, Kris sees a photograph of her and Dean as children, but cannot recall ever knowing Dean before high school. Kris begins to dream about the burned man herself and refuses to go to sleep for fear that she will die in her dreams. Jesse Braun (Thomas Dekker), Kris's ex-boyfriend, shows up at her house to keep her company while she sleeps, but Kris meets the burned man in her dreams and is murdered. Covered in her blood, Jesse runs to Nancy's house to try to explain what happened and he learns that Nancy has been having dreams about the same man: Freddy Krueger (Jackie Earle Haley). Jesse is apprehended by the police under suspicion of murdering Kris, and is killed by Krueger when he falls asleep in his jail cell. With her friends dying, Nancy begins to question what everyone's connection is to each other, given that none of them can remember each other before their teenage years. Eventually, Nancy and her friend Quentin Smith (Kyle Gallner) discover that all of them attended the same preschool together. Nancy's mother, Gwen (Connie Britton), reluctantly tells Nancy and Quentin that there was a gardener at the preschool, Fred Krueger, who abused Nancy and the rest of the kids. Gwen explains that Nancy was his favorite, and that she came home one day telling her mother about a hidden space in Krueger's room an the things he did to her there. Gwen claims Krueger skipped town before he was arrested. Nancy does not believe her and attempts to track down the remaining kids from the school. Cast *Jackie Earle Haley as Freddy Krueger *Kyle Gallner as Quentin Smith *Rooney Mara as Nancy Holbrook *Katie Cassidy as Kris Fowles *Thomas Dekker as Jesse Braun *Kellan Lutz as Dean Russel Production Development Writing Casting Krueger's Design Filming Music Release Box office Critical reception Marketing References External Links Category:2010 films Category:R-Rated Category:Rated R Category:English-language films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Films produced by Andrew Form Category:Films produced by Bradley Fuller Category:Film scores by Steve Jablonsky Category:Horror films Category:Reboot films Category:Films about pedophilia Category:Films produced by Michael Bay Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Platinum Dunes films Category:Films shot in Indiana Category:Films shot in Illinois Category:Horror film remakes Category:Directorial debut films Category:D-Box motion-enhanced films Category:American films Category:American horror films Category:2010 horror films Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:2010s films